Conventional fluid measuring devices are used for measuring the physical characteristics of a fluid body, for example the concentration of the fluid, density, or the total volume. Most common fluid measuring devices are complicated in design and bulky in size, and as a result will raise the overall cost for the device. Therefore, devices that are compact in size and low in cost are gaining an important place on the market due to increased demands, such as the fuel cell system that is becoming increasingly popular in portable electronic devices that uses hydrogen-rich fluid fuel (such as methanol) and oxygen fluid fuel that result in an electrochemical reaction to output electric power. In such fuel cell systems, information on the remaining fluid fuel or when the fluid concentration drops to an insufficient level has to be relayed to the user for refilling of the fluid fuel; therefore the system has to be able to detect the fluid level or capacity inside the container tank. Sensors used for measurement in most common fluid fuel containers that provide detection of the fluid concentration and the remaining level are expensive. Their massive applications in portable electronic devices are hence not economical.
Therefore, the present invention provides a fluid measuring device to resolve the problems of conventional devices for measuring the physical characteristics of fluid bodies and apparatus thereof.